Episode 3: Mountain
Mountain is the third episode of the ''Kemono Friends ''anime. It premiered on January 25th 2017. Episode Summary Lucky Beast suggests that Serval and Kaban take the line cart up to the mountain so they can charge the Japari Bus' battery. But the cart is missing when they arrive. As they try to find a different way to climb the mountain, Japanese Crested Ibis flies down and greets them with her song. Kaban is impressed by Ibis' song and how pretty she looked. Serval, on the other hand, found herself rather dizzy from Ibis' tone deafness. Ibis suggests that she carries one of them up the mountain and Kaban takes her up on the offer with Serval deciding to scale the mountain by hand. Kaban puts Lucky Beast in her backpack and takes off with Ibis. During their flight, Lucky Beast talks about how Sandstar affected the environment and even the sunlight to bring the various areas inside Japari Park. Ibis adds that Sandstar comes from the volcano at the island's center. Kaban and Ibis take a break on top of a pole to eat Japari Buns, as they talk about singing and how to get better at it. Meanwhile, Serval is struggling with climbing up the mountain, grabbing on to vines that break off from the cliffside. Not long after, Kaban and Ibis reach the top of the mountain and enter Japari Café. Inside Japari Café is Alpaca Suri who greets them and offers them some black tea. Kaban explains that they're here to charge their battery, and they connect it to the café's solar panels. While waiting, Alpaca Suri explains that she doesn't get any customers at the café despite having told people on the ground about it. Kaban comes up with the idea to pull up weed and grass to make a big coffee cup symbol by the café so that Friends that fly above it can see it and stop by. Serval arrives and they all sit down to have some tea made by Alpaca Suri. Ibis finds that it's easier to sing and Alpaca Suri reveals that she made a tea that's good for your throat. Lucky Beast reveals that they found the line cart so they can pedal down the mountain, and so Kaban and Serval head back down with the charged battery as Scarlet Ibis finds the café much to Alpaca Suri's delight. Kaban inserts the battery in the Japari Bus and Lucky Beast drives her and Serval off towards the desert area. In the post-credits scene, Common Raccoon and Fennec talk to Hippopotamus in the savanna area, asking if she's seen someone wearing a hat. Hippopotamus answers that she indeed did see someone that fit her description. Raccoon tells her that she must find her and runs off towards the jungle area. Characters In order of appearance. * Kaban * Serval (Second Generation) * Small-clawed Otter * Lucky Beast * Jaguar * Japanese Crested Ibis (Second Generation) * Alpaca Suri * Scarlet Ibis * Common Raccoon * Fennec * Hippopotamus Featured Songs * Toki no Uta ~Nakama~ * Toki no Uta ~Hashira to Japari Bun~ * Kaban no Uta ~Hashira to Japari Bun~ Visual Errors * When Scarlet Ibis looks down at Alpaca Suri and Japanese Crested Ibis, Alpaca Suri's 3D model has several vertex points get stuck in place and the more she moves the further she stretches apart. Promotional Videos Category:Episodes Category:Anime